


The Unconventional Courtship of Jared the Human and Jensen the Shifter

by keep_waking_up



Series: Unconventional [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Mating, Mentions of Cults, Mentions of Masturbation and Porn, Werecats, kitteh!Jensen, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/pseuds/keep_waking_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has lived in the Village his whole life.  One day, a big, strange man (that smells very good) comes and takes him away, only to tell him he’s not actually a cat—he’s a Shifter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unconventional Courtship of Jared the Human and Jensen the Shifter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/gifts), [ashtraythief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/gifts), [kjanddean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/gifts).



> This was supposed to be for the kitteh gang’s xmas present. It still is, I’m just a tad bit late. Because I’m an awful person. Sorry guys. Also, this is self-beta’d, because I wanted to get it out as fast as possible. Any mistakes left are my fault. They are also my mistakes. Just all the blame on me.

One of the little girls had snuck him into the kids’ room when the men came. Most of the time, Jensen wasn’t allowed to be near the children. He was kept in the basement of the Leader’s house. When he was bad, they made him stay in the cage for a night, but most of the time, they allowed him to wander around, only calling him back for meals and those special times the Leader called Exams. 

He liked the children, though. They would pet him and treat him like the other—smaller—felines that roamed village grounds. The adults always acted like he was something untouchable, except when he was getting his Exams. Then they touched him too much, prodding him in all sorts of uncomfortable ways.

He liked the kids, and he hissed when the men barged in and started pulling the children away from him. “Holy shit, it’s a wild cat!” one of the men yelled, and Jensen snarled at him as the man grabbed him by his scruff. He swiped out, claws dulled from the clipping they’d had only a few days before. Still, his fierce swing drew blood, and the man yelped as he released Jensen.

Immediately, Jensen scurried to stand in front of the children, fur bristling and teeth bared. He would defend the children from these men, with their black coverings and scarily shaped metal objects. These children were part of his pride, even if he did not get to see them very often, and he would not let the men have him.

“Jared!” hollered the man who had grabbed at Jensen. He was holding a hand to his injured arm and glaring at Jensen. “We’ve got some kind of crazy cat in here!”

Footsteps sounded, and another man rushed in to join Jensen’s foe and the two other men. This one wasn’t dressed in black like the others; he had long hair too, almost as long as a woman’s. Jensen felt a strange stirring at the sight of him, which only made him hiss louder. Obviously, this new kind of man was nothing good, if he made Jensen feel so weird and squirmy.

The man—Jared, he had been called—held up his hands in the same way the Leader did whenever he did something his mate didn’t like. Jensen crouched, readying himself to spring, but was surprised whens the man moved to kneel on his knees. “Shh, shh, it’s okay,” the man murmured, and Jensen cocked his head to the side. What was the man doing? “It’s all okay, kitty. We aren’t gonna hurt you.” The man glanced over his shoulder at Jensen’s wounded foe. “Chad, I need some sort of meat or something. You really freaked the cat out.”

Jensen assumed ‘cat’ meant him, even though he knew he wasn’t a cat, not like the other cats in the village. No one had ever called him cat or kitty, except for the very young children. Everyone else called him Jensen or my lord. He didn’t like the latter, because they normally bowed afterwards, and it was very strange. Still, it was better than being treated like some sort of dumb housecat by this adult. He was supposed to know better.

The man extended a hand towards him, and Jensen laid his ears flat against his head and hissed again, even as a delightful scent wafted forward. So what if the man smelled even better than that one plant Jensen liked to roll in? He was still not to be trusted. Jensen eyed him warily as he continued his soft cooing, “It’s okay, kitty. Gonna get you some food and take you someplace nice and warm. Not gonna hurt anyone.”

Jensen did not like the idea of being taken away, and surged forward to swipe at the man’s hand. The man pulled back fast enough that Jensen just missed him, so Jensen retreated backwards again. Behind him, the children were crying. He moved back so they could put their hands in his fur. He would take care of them. They were his to protect. 

The big man saw the action and understanding flickered in his eyes. He held his hands up once again, remaining otherwise still. “The cat thinks I’m going to hurt the children,” he muttered, but Jensen’s keen ears caught the sound easily. “I think it’s a female—she’s protecting them like they’re her cubs. We won’t be able to get her to back down easily.”

“Then I guess we have to go for option number two,” the man Jensen had clawed said, and he got something out from the strap around his hips. Jensen snarled, flashing his long fangs, and felt a rush of satisfaction when the men paled and backed away. However, the wounded man still aimed the metal thing at him, and Jensen knew he had to act fast. Growling, he leapt at the man.

Something flew out of the metal cylinder thing and collided with Jensen mid-leap. It threw off Jensen’s aim and he landed on the floor, confused. He struggled to get back up on his paws, stumbling. A hand came to his side to steady him. He lashed out unthinkingly, but he was too slow. He could hear the big man’s cooing above him and tried to hiss, but he was just too tired.

He slumped over, and a hand petted through his fur. “It’s okay, kitty. We’ll take care of you.”

The last thing he heard was, “Huh, it’s a male. That’s strange…”

 

*

 

When Jensen woke, he felt almost fuzzy. He was in a bed—he was not supposed to get up on beds that were not his—but he was worried about jumping down. He could barely walk to the edge in a straight line. He flopped down on the edge of the bed and huffed, letting his paws hang over the side. If he couldn’t move, he’d just have to figure out where he was.

He took in a few deep sniffs of air, and immediately leapt back up on his paws again. It smelled like the big man that had tried to tempt him with his soft voice and alluring scent. Now he was in what must be the man’s bed. Jensen let out a loud hiss of displeasure, and swiped his claws across the bedding, shredding the sheets. He’d been captured and had failed to protect the children. The enemy was holding him hostage. 

Apparently, the noise he’d made drew someone’s attention, because footsteps sounded down the hall. Jensen crouched, readying himself to leap on the intruder. He would take the man down this time, sink his fangs into the unprotected back of his neck until he let Jensen and the children go.

The instant the door opened, Jensen was in movement, flinging himself towards the foreign shape. “Whoa!” Someone yelled, and Jensen noticed with dismay that he hadn’t powered his leap with enough strength. He slammed into the floor, yowling as he did so. “Jensen! Shit!” the voice said, and someone was crashing to his side, hands skating over his fur. Jensen blinked and snarled when he saw he was in the hands of the big man.

The man’s hands flew back up in the air. “It’s okay! It’s okay, Jensen! I know what you are now!” 

Jensen paused at that, tail flicking back and forth warily. He had no idea what the big man was talking about. Maybe it was some kind of trick. 

The big man seemed to take Jensen’s silence as some sort of sign, because his face moved into the baring of teeth that humans seemed to think was friendly. “Sorry, we thought you were a wild cat before. We didn’t realize you were a Shifter.”

Tilting his head to the side, Jensen let out a questioning snort, wishing, not for the first time, that he could speak the humans’ language. None of them seemed to understand his language of noises and gestures the same way he understood theirs.

The big man’s brow creased. “Look, it might be a lot easier to talk about this if you shifted. So, if you could, you know, that’d be great.” He paused, looking at Jensen expectantly. Jensen stared back, perplexed. The man—Jared, Jensen reminded himself—blinked at him. “What are you waiting—Oh! Sorry! I’ll turn around!” Slowly, Jared turned his back to Jensen. Jensen didn’t think he’d ever seen anything so stupid. His foe had given Jensen the perfect opportunity to leap on him and get his teeth in that neck. Growling low in his throat, he did so.

“What—Jensen!” Jensen blamed whatever they’d done to him for his miss of Jared’s neck. The tall man batted him aside with some panic, and then backed away. “Were you just trying to—Damn it, Jensen!” He sent an angry glare in Jensen’s direction and then fished something small and metallic out of his pocket. Jensen retreated to salvage his dignity as Jared poked his finger at the thing a few times and then lifted it to his ear. 

“Hey, Chad? Yeah, I don’t know what’s going on with Jensen. I explained some stuff and then asked him to shift, and then he—” Jared paused, anger melting off of his face. Jensen could hear another voice suddenly in the room, even if he couldn’t quite understand it, and he pushed onto his paws again, snarling loudly. He would take down this second threat, even if he’d failed with Jared.

“Shit!” Jared said, and Jensen whipped around to face him. The man was looking at him with something like horror in his eyes. “Fuck, I can’t believe they… Yeah, I’ll still take care of him. Fuck, you better make sure they go to jail. Jesus!” Jared pulled the metal thing away from his ear and threw it down on the bed. He ran a hand through his mane of hair as he stared at Jensen. Then, with a deep breath, he crouched down to Jensen’s level, though still a distance away. “Okay, Jensen, I went about this wrong. I didn’t know… Look, apparently the Cult of the Cloud—those are the people you were living with—believed you were some kind of sacred Shifter or something. You… you’re not just a cat, Jensen. You can become a human, like me.”

Instinctively, Jensen recoiled backwards, shoulders coming up. That was a clear lie. He’d never been human in his life. He’d grown up on paws, and on paws he would remain. He hissed at Jared again, but the sound lacked its former vehemence. 

“It’s true,” Jared insisted, as if he could actually tell Jensen didn’t believe him. “Because they thought you were sacred, they kept you from ever shifting. They said you haven’t been human since you were a baby.” Carefully, Jared scooted forward, hands outstretched. “Look, apparently the collar is what keeps you from shifting. Let me take it off you, and you’ll see.”

Jensen shook his head, not saying no, but just reminding himself of the weight around his neck. He’d had the collar—or one like it—since he was just a kit. He did not want to give it to this strange man. Yet, he had no way of getting it off himself and he wanted to know if what Jared said was true. As Jared inched forward, he didn’t move until those hands were on his neck and removing the collar.

As soon as the collar was gone, some sort of weight lifted off Jensen, one he’d been carrying his whole life and hadn’t known. He felt something bubble up in his body, and then he was shooting upwards, growing, expanding, fur shrinking away. He yowled in confusion, as he was left on what looked like human hands and feet, with nothing but pale skin covering him. Even the noise didn’t come out right.

Jared was crouched in front of him, holding a green collar that would be far too big on him now. The man smiled weakly. “Hi, Jensen.”

 

*

 

As soon as he was in human shape, Jared insisted on wrapping him up in clothing and hurrying him off to the “Living Room” where they could “talk properly”. Jensen stared in bewilderment at the garments on him and stumbled over his clumsy two legs. By the time they made it to the living room, Jensen had decided quite definitively that cats had the right idea. Four legs were much better than two and being without his tail was absolutely dreadful.

Jared got him settled on the sofa, then bustled off to adjoining kitchen to get Jensen some water. Jensen pulled his legs up under him, wincing as his body didn’t settle the way he thought it should. He experimented with a few different positions before hugging his legs to his chest and wedging himself into the corner of the sofa. It wasn’t quite right, but it was better.

Things smelled fainter and sounds were harder to pick out with his human senses as well. Jensen narrowed his eyes and plucked absentmindedly at his shirt, which clung to his skin in an annoying way that his fur most certainly did not. Glaring at it, he decided that, really, he did not need a shirt, and promptly pulled it off and tossed it on the floor.

“So, I’ve got some water and a couple other things to eat.” Jared came bustling back around the corner, tray piled with food in hand. “I didn’t know what you would like so I—oh!” His eyes went wide at Jensen’s shirtlessness and the man colored slightly. “Did you not like the shirt?”

Jensen made a derisive snorting noise and shook his head. He began fiddling with the bottoms of the “Jeans” Jared had given him as well. Were they supposed to be so itchy and confining?

Setting the tray down on the table, Jared grabbed Jensen’s discarded shirt off the ground. “Sorry about that. You can look in my closet later and see if there’s anything you like better.” The man picked up one cup in one gigantic hand and held it out to Jensen. “Here.”

Jensen simply stared at the mug. He’d seen humans drink out of cups before, but it was one thing to see it and another entirely to do it. Warily, he reached out and took it with both hands, holding it cautiously in front of him. He sniffed and his nose wrinkled at the sour tang in the water. Water was not supposed to smell like that. Still, he darted his tongue out to lick some up. Only, his human tongue did not cooperate the same way his cat tongue did. It was a lot more difficult to scoop up liquid. Brow furrowed, Jensen set to work licking angry at the water.

“Wait, Jensen—” Jensen paused his attempts at drinking to look up. Jared was colored red again, and one of his hands was outstretched. “You don’t… Um, humans don’t drink like that. Here—” Jared picked up his own cup and brought it to his lips. Jensen watched as he took the water into his mouth and swallowed it. “See?”

Jensen sent a dubious glance at his own cup of water, but he mimicked Jared’s motions. He let liquid flow into his mouth and then attempted to swallow. Instantly, he sputtered, choking on the water. The cup fell from his grasp as he hacked out loud rasping coughs. “Shit, Jensen!” Jared was reaching for him once again, and this time Jensen hissed and batted his hands away angrily. The man had practically attempted to kill him with the damn water! Jensen glared at him accusingly as his coughing subsided.

Once again, Jared’s hands went up in the air, pads facing Jensen. Jensen wondered if the gesture was actually supposed to mean anything. “I’m sorry. I swear, I wasn’t trying to hurt you. I think the water just went down the wrong pipe?” 

Getting the general gist of the message, even if the last part made no sense, Jensen settled back against the couch cushions, huffing out a disgruntled snort. He watched as Jared cleaned up the spilled water on the floor. Some of it had gotten on Jensen’s Jeans, and when Jared exited to the kitchen, he promptly took them off.

This time, Jared did not just turn red; he nearly dropped Jensen’s cup again at the sight of him bare. Jensen wasn’t sure what was so alarming about it; he knew humans generally wore clothes, but they couldn’t wear them all the time… could they?

Swooping down to pick up his Jeans, Jared thrust them at Jensen, head turned to the side so he wasn’t looking in Jensen’s direction. “I really need you to put these on, man. I can’t talk to you if you’re not wearing anything. It’s not… I know you don’t get it, but it’s really weird.”

Jensen hissed, showing exactly what he thought of that idea. He would not be putting the Jeans on again. They were itchy and constricting. He swatted at them, sending them flying back to the floor from Jared’s hands.

Jared stared down at them with a hint of desperation in his eyes. “Okay, okay, you don’t like the jeans. That’s fine. I’ll just…” He sped out of the room, and Jensen listened to him move inside the house. From what he had seen on his journey from Jared’s Bed Room, the house was smaller than the Leader’s Mansion, but bigger than some of the other houses near the Leader’s. He’d caught a glimpse out of a window and had seen a little fenced off garden type area in the back of Jared’s house. He wasn’t sure why it was fenced off—surely the forest was all around them and he shared with the other humans, like the people in the Village. 

At the thought of his people, Jensen remembered once again that he’d been stolen and he was being held captive by an enemy. An enemy who’d revealed to him that he could apparently magically transform into a human, but an enemy nonetheless. Even if he smelled like…

Either way, Jared was not to be trusted. Neither was the smelly water or the weird clothes. Jensen pushed himself farther into the corner of the sofa and let out a low growl.

Jared reentered the room holding a bundle of grey cloth. He tossed the bundle in Jensen’s direction, and Jensen swatted it out of the air on instinct. Jared stared down at it on the floor and grimaced. “Uh, sorry. I meant for you to catch it. I keep forgetting you don’t know how to do these things.” Picking it up, Jared held it out to Jensen once more. “These are sweatpants. They’re really comfy. I think you’ll like ‘em better than the jeans.”

Jensen gripped the Sweatpants with both paws—hands—and let them unravel from their bundle. They looked very lumpy and formless to him, but he grudgingly tried to figure out how to get them on.

It took a minute of Jensen just staring for Jared to seem to realize that he had no idea how to put clothes on. “Sorry!” Jared said again, and moved to help. “Just put on foot here… now the other… now just—okay, I’ll just… There!” Jared stepped back with a relieved smile. “Better?”

The Sweatpants did seem to be an improvement on the Jeans, so Jensen let out an affirmative grunting noise. Jared grinned louder and clapped his hands together once. “Good! Okay…” Sitting back down on the sofa, Jared leaned forward on his elbows. “So, Jensen. You can understand me, right?”

Rolling his eyes, Jensen grunted his assent again, with an undertone of of-course-I-can-you-idiot.

Jared looked suitably abashed. “Right. Sorry. Just checking.” He paused for a moment, and then asked, “So... can you speak then?”

Jensen’s eyes widened. He hadn’t even thought of that. In his normal shape, he didn’t have the right mouth for it. Unthinkingly, he reached up to poke at his jaw. Most humans spoke with this shape of mouth. Perhaps… 

He opened his mouth and tried to say yes. All that came out was a garbled bit of sound. Frowning, Jensen tried again. When that effort failed as well, he let out an angry hiss. 

Jared’s hand came to rest on his knee. Automatically, Jensen jerked away, only to fall to the floor.

“Shit!” This time, Jared had the sense not to touch him, instead hovering to the side while Jensen picked himself up. With an angry stomp of his feet, Jensen pushed off the Sweatpants and promptly turned himself back into his true form. 

It was easier than he had expected.

With a swish of his tail, he stalked out of the room. Jared was right on his heels. “Jensen…” Jared groaned, not backing down when Jensen snarled at him. “You don’t need to get upset. You just don’t know how to work your human tongue yet. That’s okay!” Jensen followed his nose back to the Bed Room, and instantly pressed low to the ground so he could crawl under the bed. “Jensen!” Jared said again, exasperated this time. “We have to talk!”

Jensen just hissed at him. 

 

*

 

The space underneath Jared’s bed was very soothing. It was dark and quiet and it smelled nice. Jensen decided it was as good a place as any to make his temporary den, and promptly spent the next few hours rubbing against the floor to embed his own scent into the space.

Jared had taken to hovering by the edge of the bed. At first, he’d brought nice meat with him and tried to tempt Jensen into coming out. Then he’d brought some strange pink fluffy thing that smelled very good indeed, but Jensen had resisted the temptation. After that, he’d seemingly given up on Jensen, and had brought some brown, sharp-smelling liquid and drank it. He’d drank a lot of it.

At some point, he’d started talking to Jensen. As he’d kept drinking the brown stuff, his words had gotten more and more slurred. By the time Jensen had started to doze off, the man was hardly understandable. 

“Just my luck,” Jared groaned, flopping down on the bed on top of Jensen. Jensen could only see his feet, encased in fuzzy grey socks. Drowsily, Jensen resisted the urge to knead them. “First really fuckin’ hot guy I’ve been attracted to since Milo left me, and he’s a fuckin’ Shifter who didn’t know he was a Shifter, so he’s really just kind of a cat that can become human.” Jared let out a loud sigh, and slid off the bed a little. Jensen could see the hems of his sleep-pants. “So fuckin’ hot… green eyes, fuckin’ crazy lips, an ass that won’t quit…” With a sudden surge of energy, Jared flopped off the bed and sprawled on the floor, staring at Jensen below the bed. “D’you think this means I’m into bestiality?” He stared at Jensen for an uncomfortable amount of time, before saying, “No, I don’wanna fuck you when you’re like that. Just human-you. With the butt.” As if it wasn’t already clear what he was talking about, he made a cupping motion. “Great butt.”

Jensen watched him with some interest. He wondered if this was some bizarre human mating ritual. It would make sense; he’d been abducted to the man’s house, after all. Something about that pleased him—the idea of a potential mate dragging him back to his den to woo him. Jensen purred softly at the idea and kneaded the carpet. 

He’d never considered a male mate for himself before, or really thought hard about mates in general. There had been no others of his kind in the village, after all. When he’d gotten the tingling sensation in his groin that meant he wanted to mate, he’d humped one of the blankets in his basement until the white liquid spurted from his cock. The Leader’s Mate had always turned a splotchy red color when she’d come in to clean and had seen that.

Male mates must be something normal, though, since Jared was enthusing about it so passionately. Jensen observed him as he continued moaning about his bad fortune—and Jensen’s ass—while laying on the floor. If Jensen was considering a male mate, Jared would not be a bad one. Sure, there had been the initial misunderstanding with the children and the uncomfortable Jeans and Jensen’s almost death-by-water—but on the other hand, Jared had been the one to tell him about his true nature. Not to mention, as much as Jensen had tried to ignore it, Jared smelled good.

Jensen took in another deep inhale of Jared’s scent. It still made him feel just as squirmy and strange as it had the first time he’d breathed it in. He shifted his hind quarters, kneading the carpet under his paws. He purred low in his throat and noticed that his cock was more than a little interested in Jared’s scent. Perhaps the human had a good idea with this mate thing.

“Butt,” Jared mumbled again. His eyes were droopy, like he was about to fall asleep. Displeased, Jensen crawled out from underneath the bed and batted softly at Jared’s slack face. If this was some kind of mating ritual, Jared was surely failing at it. The wooing of mates ended with copulation, not one of partners falling asleep! Besides, Jensen was going to require more than some pretty words if this man wanted him to lift his tail.

With a snort, Jensen jumped up onto Jared’s bed and curled up in preparation for a good night’s sleep. He would consider his acquisition of the bed Jared’s first present to him in their courtship.

 

*

 

Jensen was still dozing when Jared let out a loud groan from his place on the ground. Through slitted eyes, he watched as the human grimaced and slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. “Fuck,” Jared muttered, rubbing his head. “What the fuck happened?” There was an imprint of the carpet on his cheek; Jensen let out a low snort of amusement at the sight. At the sound, Jared’s gaze snapped up to meet his. “Seriously?” He moaned, gesturing weakly at Jensen’s place on his bed. “You’re a Shifter, not an actual cat. You’re not supposed to steal the bed!”

Jensen blinked at him twice before resuming his kneading of the bedcovers. The bed was his now. He wasn’t going anywhere.

Jared flung his arms up in the air. “First the nudity, then the hangover, now this.” He shook his head and then glared half-heartedly at Jensen. “This better not be an everyday thing.” Clumsily, the human heaved himself to his feet, swaying slightly when he was finally fully upright. “Fuck, how much did I drink last night?”

With considerably more grace, if he did say so himself, Jensen pushed himself up onto his paws. He leapt smoothly down from the bed and sauntered over to the bottle of brown liquid Jared had imbibed so much of last night. 

Jared let out a long sigh when he saw how little was left. “Great. I hope I didn’t say anything embarrassing.” He eyed Jensen warily. “Meow once if I said something embarrassing.”

Jensen merely chuckled, a throaty sort of chuffing sound, before winding his way over to press up against Jared’s legs. “Um, Jensen...” Jared said, his voice considerably higher than before. “What are you doing?”

With another chuff and a shake of his head, Jensen strolled off in the direction of the kitchen. Jared followed after him like a lost kit. Once they were there, Jensen sat down in the middle of the room and meowed imperiously.

“What?” Jared asked, scratching his head. 

Jensen rolled his eyes, looking around the room obviously, and then meowed again. 

“Oh! Food! Right!” Red colored Jared’s cheeks as he began stumbling around the kitchen. “Right, food for you. Food for me. Work—shit!” The man slapped a hand to his forehead and then winced. “Fuck fuck fuck!” Movements now decidedly frantic, Jared grabbed a hunk of meat out of the big silver container and slapped it down on a plate by Jensen’s feet. 

Before Jensen could even inspect his meal, Jared was off and running, grabbing things from around the room. Jensen meowed once more in question and the only response he got was “Work! I’ll be back soon! Please don’t shred anything else!” before Jared was out the front door.

Jensen’s tail flicked back and forth in agitation. Once again, Jared seemed to be messing up everything about their courtship. He was supposed to wait, trembling and anxious, to see if Jensen would deign to eat the meal he had provided, not rush off to some Work. Jensen debated not eating the meat at all, just to prove to Jared how very unhappy he was with this cavalier handling of their courtship. However, his grumbling stomach was a pretty convincing motivator. The meat did smell good…

Within ten minutes, Jensen had scarfed the whole thing down. On second thought, he decided it was probably a good thing Jared hadn’t stuck around to see him act in such an undignified manner. Perhaps the human was better at the whole courtship thing than Jensen had given him credit for.

 

*

 

Over the days he stayed with Jared, Jensen kept careful track of Jared’s attempts at wooing. The human was very strange, acting abashed about the arousal he clearly displayed towards Jensen’s own human form and refusing to let Jensen sleep in bed with him unless he was in his cat form. Jensen didn’t see the difference; both forms were him, after all. However, Jared seemed to see them as very different indeed, so Jensen spent most of his nights as a feline and his days as a human.

Jared had bought him more clothes, mostly Sweatpants, that were just Jensen’s, not Jared’s at all. Jensen did not like the clothes much, though. If he had to wear clothes, he preferred to wear Jared’s, which smelled so nice. When Jared was at Work, Jensen simply walked around in the nude, but he tried to remember to put clothes on before Jared came back home. Jared always turned very red when he saw Jensen in just his skin. Once again, Jensen did not understand why he had to wear clothes in his human form and not his feline one. Humans, he decided, were very confusing.

He was learning a lot about humans, though, living with Jared. Jared introduced him to the TV, which had Movies and TV Shows and was overall very magical. Once Jensen learned how to use it on his own, he spent most of his days watching things while Jared was gone. One day, he found a Channel that had naked humans rutting. It made his cheeks color and made his cock harden. He squirmed on the sofa until Jared came home, unsure what to do about his arousal in this form. The sight of Jensen so aroused made Jared turn even more red than he ever had been before. Instead of taking care of Jensen’s cock like a good mate would’ve, Jared threw Jensen in a cold shower instead. 

Jensen refused to let Jared sleep in the bed for several nights after that. Sofa cuddling was also outlawed.

Eventually Jared sat him down and explained to him about Porn, and how unmated—and sometimes mated—humans found it very satisfactory watch and take care of their arousal like that. It was all very foreign and strange. Even stranger was how Jared—nearly beet red at this point—told him how mateless human males took care of their cocks by pulling on them. 

Later that day, while Jared was gone at Work, Jensen couldn’t get the idea out of his mind. Even watching TV couldn’t distract him. He went and laid down on the bed, enjoying the feeling of the sheets on his skin while he thought. He wondered if Jared took care of his cock in the same manner all those mateless human males did. Frowning, Jensen stared down at his own soft cock. How could Jared find his hand satisfactory, especially with Jensen there? He had been wooing Jensen for many days now; Jensen was worried they would never get to mating.

He was so worried by this thought that he did not notice the sound of Jared returning home. He was still laying naked in the bed when Jared appeared in the doorway, making his presence known with a loud gasp. Jensen blinked at him, startled, as the man began to back away. “Sorry for interrupting!” he blurted out, and looked like he was about to nearly run away.

This was it—this was Jensen’s opportunity! He thought back to what the human female had done in the Porn and flipped over so he was on his knees and elbows, ass thrust out in the air. He looked over his shoulder at where Jared was standing dumbstruck and let out an imperious sound. They would mate and they would mate now. Jensen was done waiting for Jared to muster up the courage to take him.

“Jensen…” Jared’s voice cracked as he spoke and his forehead was all wrinkled up, but he came closer, even though every step looked like a struggle. “Jensen, what are you…” He trailed off, eyes taking in every line of Jensen’s body. Pride rose in Jensen’s chest as he saw how aroused his mate was; the half-hard line of Jared’s cock was pushing up against his Jeans. Jensen tried to purr, but his human vocal chords weren’t meant for it. Instead, he swayed backwards slightly, a rough imitation of what would happen when he and Jared mated.

“Jensen!” Jared nearly squeaked, face all flushed and hands trembling. “Jensen, I think you’ve got the wrong idea here. I don’t know what you’re trying to do, but I won’t take advantage of you like that. You’re gonna find a pretty female Shifter some day and then you’ll leave and if we do this, I won’t be able to let you go. I’ll be some pathetic creep, trailing after you, and I can’t do that, Jensen, I can’t—”

“Mate,” Jensen growled out with effort and Jared froze where he was standing. Jensen snarled a little, still displeased with how the word came out, all mangled and strange. “Mate,” he repeated, a little clearer, and then thrust backwards again, pushing his ass even further up in the air. “Jared. Mate.”

“Jensen…” This time, Jared’s voice was barely a louder than a breath. His hand came down tentatively to rest on Jensen’s back, and Jensen’s eyes slid happily shut at the sensation. “Jensen, I don’t know what you’re thinking right now… but what if you change your mind? I can’t do this unless I know you’re sure.” The hand came off Jensen’s back and he growled. Jared paid him no heed, running both hands through his hair frantically. “What am I thinking? I’ve got to be crazy—”

Exasperated, Jensen sat up on his heels and grabbed one of Jared’s wrists. He gave it a harsh shake before pulling until Jared toppled down on the bed beside him. He planted one of his hands on Jared’s skin over the beating of his heart and snarled, “Mate. Jared. For life.” With that, he smashed his mouth onto Jared’s.

His brow furrowed as he tried to figure this Kissing thing out. It had looked very nice when he’d seen it on TV in the Rom-Coms he’d watched with Jared. Still, he figured he was supposed to be doing something more than just pressing his lips to Jared’s. Tentatively, he tried to lap Jared’s lips open.

With that small movement, Jared let out a loud groan and his hands came up to clutch at Jensen’s shoulders. He urged Jensen’s mouth open until their tongues were tangling together. Jensen went with it, still very confused, but he let Jared suck at his tongue because—well, because it felt good.

Jared rolled them over, slotting one of his legs in between Jensen’s. The rough Jeans brushed up against Jensen’s cock and he let out an angry hiss. Jared jerked back at the sound. “Wha—” He looked down at Jensen’s angry glare and blushed. “Oh, right.” Quickly, although not gracefully, he shucked off his Jeans and then his shirt. His white underwear followed both of those. “Better?” he asked, a nervous tinge at the corners of his smile.

Jensen ran fascinated hands over the smooth planes of Jared’s anatomy. Jensen’s own muscles were lithe, compacted, much like the ones he had as a feline. Jared’s bulged out from his form, flexing and straining with every movement. Even the ones on his chest rippled when Jensen put his hands on them. Every part of Jared seemed so responsive to Jensen’s exploratory hands—especially his cock. It jumped at Jensen’s tentative grip and white fluid painted the tip. Cautiously, Jensen leaned down to lick it off.

“Oh my god,” Jared groaned, and his hands came down to comb through Jensen’s hair. “God, yeah, suck me, Jen.”

Confused, Jensen merely blinked up at his mate before looking back down at the cock in front of him. What was he supposed to do? He had an inkling, but he wasn’t quite sure. Deciding it was the safer course, Jensen merely tugged at Jared’s cock a few times until the man was letting out happy moans.

“Good, so good, Jen,” Jared told him, and Jensen rubbed their cheeks together happily at the praise. His mate, who had previously seemed so insecure about their mating, thought he was doing well. He was making his mate happy. It was one of the best feelings he’d ever felt.

Jensen knew there was something that came after the whole getting-aroused thing. He urged Jared down, until the male was laying over him. He thought carefully back to what the human female had done in the Porn. She had wrapped her legs around the male’s hips—Jensen did so. Then she had—Jensen squirmed a little bit—she’d put the male’s cock in her. Bucking his hips up, Jensen attempted to get Jared’s cock into his ass, but it merely brushed against his hole before sliding away. 

Jensen let out an unhappy sound and tried to buck up again, but Jared held him down. “Whoa, Jen!” Jared’s hands rubbed over Jensen’s upper arms soothingly. “You can’t just put it in. We need—we need to prep you.” He reached over to his bedside table, pulling something out of one of the drawers. He held it up and grinned down at Jensen. “See? Lube. To open you up.”

“Open,” Jensen repeated, the word harsh and wrong, but Jared smiled anyways. “For your cock?” Jensen asked, to make sure.

Jared laughed, eyes sparkling, and he leaned down to kiss Jensen firmly before responding. “Yes. Opening you up for my cock.”

Jensen squirmed against the sheets happily and canted his hips up. “Lube,” he demanded, and Jared laughed again before inserting one slick finger into him.

It was unpleasant at first. Jensen grimaced and snarled a bit, especially when Jared decided it was a bright idea to stick another finger into him as well. Jared had to soothe him with soft words and petting until his fingers finally hit something inside Jensen that made him yowl and clutch at Jared’s shoulders.

Jared chuckled, rubbing his fingers against that spot. Jensen stared at him, dazed and incredibly aroused. “You’re gonna be a noisy one, aren’t you?” Jared asked, just as he pushed his fingers forward again and made Jensen chitter loudly.

Jared played with him for a few more minutes, until Jensen got fed up and smacked a hand against the side of his head. “Ow!” Jared protested, pouting a bit. “Fine, fine, no teasing with you. I get it.” Smiling once more, he pulled Jensen’s legs up around his waist again. “Ready?”

“Ready,” Jensen affirmed. It was only then that Jared pushed into him.

Jensen had always known that his mating with Jared would be wonderful and it was. He was so full, so complete, so—so ready for Jared to move!

He snarled and debated hitting Jared’s head again, but his mate chuckled, seemingly understanding. “Alright, alright,” he said, voice a little breathy. Slowly, he began to thrust, sliding incrementally in and out of Jensen’s body. Jensen clung to him, riding out each spike of pleasure and determinedly not allowing it to peak. He wanted Jared to go first. He wanted to see Jared—what was the word? Oh yes—come before he did.

Unfortunately, Jared seemed to have the very same goal. His face got all screwed up as he let out louder and louder grunts. Finally, his hand darted down to grab at Jensen’s cock.

The mere touch made Jensen’s eyes fly wide open and he came with a resounding yowl. He caught sight of Jared’s smirk before his mate came as well, groaning and shoving his hips forward to grind into Jensen’s body, as if he thought his seed could actually take root there. 

They collapsed side by side, sweaty and drained. Jensen nudged his head against Jared’s until Jared shifted so they could cuddle. Jensen’s eyes slid shut contentedly and he tried his best to purr, even though his human form wasn’t made for it. 

“So gorgeous,” Jared murmured, and Jensen opened his eyes to see Jared staring at him. “I’m so lucky you chose me.”

Jensen wasn’t sure what else his mate had expected. After such a thorough courtship, he would’ve been out of his mind to reject Jared. Still, Jared was happy now and so was Jensen. He could unravel his human’s mysteries in the morning.

He curled up against his mate and went happily to sleep.


End file.
